A happy ending can never last or can it?
by Moonsky
Summary: Kagome is cursed and everyone she meets hates her or thinks she's a demon! But when a man by the name of Miroku finds her he takes her back... Inuyasha understands Kagome better than anyone what will happen between them? R&R crappy summary better story!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting her

**Author's note: HOWDY! hi ummm well hehehe dont hurt me when i say this but i'm leaving tommrrow to go on vaction and i wont be back for a week or so... so ummmm yeah... well enjoy! But when i come back i should have more ideas for this story cuz i already have a bunch now so yeah ok enjoy!**

A happy ending can never last…. Or can it?

Chapter 1: Meeting her

Kagome sat in the hot springs she was tired and sore all over but mostly tired she could continue to run for days if she wanted to but being tired slowed her down. Kagome was beautiful and a lot of guys would have loved her if it hadn't been for… her secret she kept. She sighed and got out of the springs she dried off and put on her favorite baby blue kimono and headed back toward her village.

She was stopped on the way there by a thought racing through her mind. _'Your parents are in trouble go now!' _The voice shouted. Kagome obeyed and ran as quickly as she could.

As she got there she saw the most terrifying thing ever, her parents lay dead in their hut. Blood spattered everywhere their cots contained the most the door had blood on it where her parents lay was a big pool of it. Kagome ran out of the hut and into a man he slapped her and punched her. "Your next my lovely." He said smiling.

The village had pitchforks, torches, rocks and anything else in their hands they could use to kill her with. "You don't belong here wench!" One of the villagers shouted. "We only tolerated you cause your dad was strong and kept this place safe and we don't need him no more!" Another villager shouted. Kagome grabbed her cloak and took off running rocks were hurled and they hit her everywhere. Her backed ached even more and her head hurt something awful. She was starting to get tired again she couldn't run much longer another hit and she'd be a goner for….. Everything went black.

Before she completely passed out she heard a voice say, "Enough! She does not deserve this!" A couple days later Kagome awoke to someone only a couple inches from her face. "Good morning." The man said. Kagome screamed afraid he would hurt her; a girl quickly rushed in and slapped him. "Miroku don't scare the poor girl!" She scolded. "All I said was good morning. I'm sorry Sango." Miroku said smiling.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Hi I'm Sango and this is Miroku…" Sango leaned in for the next part. "He's a pervert so watch out." Sango whispered. Kagome nodded and said, "Where are the villagers?" "Huh oh them I took care of them don't worry. Inuyasha and Shippo should be back soon." Miroku commented.

"Inuyasha… Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Yeah he's half demon like you… wait are you half demon?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought a moment…. Oh no she didn't put her cloak on! Kagome squeaked and searched for her cloak, "Where is it?" She finally asked after giving up. "Oh that it was covered in dirt and dried blood I took it to the river and washed it, its drying right now." Sango explained. Speaking of which she had on a different kimono to; this one was a lighter shade of blue with red sukara petals on it. She hopped the girl named Sango was the one who put it on her not Miroku!

"So tell us what brings you here?" Sango asked. "Well umm I used to live in a village down there." Kagome said pointing.

"How did you… wait are you a demon?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head, "I'm not but I can tell you the story though." Kagome replied. "Oh please do! It should help us pass the time." Sango said. Just as Kagome was about to start Inuyasha and Shippo and another lady came in. "Is she awake yet?!" The man huffed. "Shhh Inuyasha she's about to tell us a story come on Shippo come sit." Sango said motioning for the little fox demon to join Sango.

"Oh yeah this is Shippo, Inuyasha and Lady Kaede." Miroku said pointing to each one. Everyone sat down and Sango nodded letting Kagome know to start the story. Kagome cleared her throat before she began.

"A long time ago way back before I was born my great, great grandfather fell in a love with a woman. This was no ordinary woman. All the men were in love with her but what they didn't know was that she would cast a spell on them causing a terrible curse to arise. Sometimes the curse was villages and homes being destroyed, others were famines, droughts, and death. But in my great, great grandfathers case he was cursed to have ears and a tail of an animal. To be hated by all, never loved, never appreciated, always to be alone until the end of his time.

"But he didn't care! He still loved her with all his might so of course she placed another curse upon him if he were to mate and have children, his children would be the same as him except for a different animal. But of course my great, great grandfather still didn't care he loved the woman Reno I think was her name… yes Reno. The problem was Reno didn't love him! She tried to kill him multiple times but my grandfather was a master at eluding people.

"But then Reno decided to trick my grandfather she said she fell in love with him… they mated and had kids what she said had came true. Before he died I remember she placed one last curse, if my great grandfather had kids they would all be boys they would all be hated and they would all die a slow and painful death. The curse was placed and my great, great grandfather died. After my great grandfather mated they of course had my grand father, but after my grandfather mated and his mate had the baby she died a slow painful death just like the curse. But my father lived and the curse about having all boys was broken. They got lucky but my parents died a slow painful death…." Kagome finished the story as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Aw that's so sad so your village tried to kill you?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha looked at her, his village hated him to in a way he felt sorry for her. Kagome got up and ran outside she couldn't take it anymore she couldn't take this pain it hurt so much. "Inuyasha follow her I have a bad feeling!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha nodded and ran outside he sniffed the ground he picked up an unfamiliar scent it had to be hers he ran after it and sure enough there she was sprawled out on the ground.

Inuyasha rushed over to her and picked her up, "Are you ok? What were you doing? Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked. "Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted as more tears streamed down her face. "I'm not leaving you!" Inuyasha shouted pulling Kagome toward him, Inuyasha looked behind him she was about to kill herself! There was a river and the current was strong no way could she survive that. For once Inuyasha got a good look at her she had the ears and tail of a panther. He gave her a weak smile to let her know he was there and would be there to help her.

Kagome just cried into his chest her body began to shake violently. Inuyasha just held her tight and let her cry. He rested his chin on her head he lifted her weak body up and put her in his lap she continued to cry but he didn't care he knew exactly what she was going through. Sango and Miroku along with Kilala, Shippo and Lady Kaede came to see what was wrong with Kagome. When they saw Inuyasha holding her they backed off and went back to the campsite if they would have looked closer they would have seen a tear fall from his eye.

After a while Inuyasha came back in his arms he carried the sleeping Kagome, he held her all that night a couple times she would whimper but he would lightly growl in her ear to let her know he was there with her. She would smile and go back to sleep peacefully. Inuyasha smiled knowing he could make her happy… he liked for some strange reason he liked her and…. He understood her. He nuzzled his nose to her ear Kagome giggled in her sleep he did it again and Kagome woke up.

"Morning sleepy head." Inuyasha said with a small smile on his face. "Morning Inuyasha." Kagome said stretching. "Good morning child." Kaede responded handing her a bowl of stew for breakfast. "Thank you!" Kagome said gratefully taking the bowl. Kagome stopped a second she lifted her nose to the air and sniffed. "Do you smell that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped he sniffed the air he smelled nothing different about a couple of minutes later he smelled it to! _'Naraku! She smelled him before I did wow she has a good nose.' _Inuyasha thought as he stood up growling.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Child take cover." Kaede said helping Kagome out of the hut and to somewhere safe. "So I see you have a wench with you." Naraku teased. "Shut up! Don't call her that." Inuyasha growled.

"Gra… gran… grandfather?" Kagome stammered. Everyone stopped dead in there tracks and faced Kagome. Naraku growled, "Grandfather what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She loved her grandfather and she always trusted him. "Come here Kagome." Naraku said. Kagome shook her head no, "Grandfather… please don't hurt them." Kagome stammered. "He's your grandfather?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked.

**Author's note: Naraku... Kagome's grandad? Ok wow super weird am i right? Well i'll try to update later when i get back from hickory ok well reveiw and let me know what you think! if you have any ideas they will be welcome ok well bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2: A fight errupts

**Author's note: Hey! Ok i'm sorry really i am! but you see i have an excuse! (Holds up paper with excuse) Wow i didnt know i wrote it down lol! Ok i was on vaction i was at Atlanta Georgia! Ok well here's chapter 2 and the rest of the chapters are going to be written out as soon as i'm done writing these Author's notes ok umm the song used in here is by Superchick and the song is Stand in the rain. ok enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A fight erupts

"Kagome I said come here!" Naraku demanded. Kagome's feet started to slowly move toward him. He wrapped his arms around her throat and picked her up, "You will die." Naraku said coldly. "Grandfather… what did I do? Please tell me." Kagome's voice was small but audible. "Your just like her… your just like Reno and for that you shall die! Say hi to Reno in the nether world for me." Naraku laughed as a tentacle shot out. The tentacle pierced through her stomach and Kagome screamed in pain.

"Ah music to my ears… just what I like to hear." Naraku said. "Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted taking Tetsusaiga out and charging toward him.

Naraku held Kagome up, "Do you want to kill her or should I? Oh wait she's already dead." Naraku said laughing. Naraku threw the body to the ground a small voice was heard, "Grandpa…. I don't…. I don't understand…. How am I…. like her?" Kagome whispered pushing her weak body up. Another tentacle shot out but Inuyasha chopped it in half with his sword, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough. Leave her alone!" Inuyasha shouted charging again. Naraku put up a barrier so Inuyasha couldn't hurt him. "You are like her because she was a miko and a sorceress. So are you! Or haven't you noticed that yet?" Naraku asked.

Sango ran over and helped Kagome up on her feet she swayed a little but finally regained balance.

"Grandpa… I'm sorry I didn't choose to be like this! Please grandpa don't hurt them… don't hurt me." Kagome said as a tear escaped her eye. Naraku growled he wanted to kill this wench and get her out of the way! "Die!" Naraku shouted again as another tentacle shot out, this time Kagome jumped out of the way.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted taking the beads off his hand and trying to suck Naraku in. "Miroku!" Sango shouted pointing to the poisonous insects. Miroku put the beads back on his hand; Sango used her boomerang and Kilala to destroy the demons and insects that came their way. Miroku tackled Sango just as one of Naraku's tentacles came after her. "Thanks…. Miroku you're touching my butt at a time like this!" Sango shouted slapping him. "I'm sorry Sango I wish I could stop but it's just this cursed hand of mine." Miroku said earning him another slap.

"Fine how about this…." Miroku started. Sango could only sigh. "You know you liked it." Miroku said winking again earning him another slap. "Owie my face is red and it really hurts!" Miroku whined. "Then stop touching my butt and maybe your face won't be as red and won't hurt as much!" Sango shouted.

"Kagome watch out! Dang it your gonna get yourself killed." Inuyasha shouted as Kagome barely missed a demon. Naraku just watched waiting hoping for the right moment to come so he could separate Kagome from the others. That moment came when Inuyasha was knocked away from Kagome; Naraku grabbed Kagome and threw her toward the deep dark forest he would find her there later. Naraku whistled and called his demons back, they came to him and soon they disappeared all together.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked weakly pushing her weary body up. "Sango…. Miroku… Shippo?" Kagome squeaked out.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. That stupid baka neko Naraku separated them! "Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked as Kilala landed on the ground. "I don't know. One of the demons hit me and when I came back she was…."Inuyasha growled at the last part. Either Naraku had taken her, or she was somewhere in the forest both weren't good. He'd rather Naraku have her then her be in the forest things stronger than Naraku and Inuyasha lurked in there. _'Oh Kami! She better be safe!' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome sat down she had never been here before for the simple fact her parents wouldn't let her. She was so scared she didn't know what to do…. Well she could always sing her mother always sang to her when she was scared maybe that would help?

(Author's note: The song is by Superchick the song is Stand in the rain)

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down

She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down

"Sesshomaru do you hear that pretty voice?" Rin asked skipping through the forest to find it.

_Chorus:  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain _

"Rin!" Sesshomaru stated following the girl to a clearing where Kagome sat on a log singing her heart out. Rin came in front of Kagome and sat down, Kagome didn't notice her well not yet anyway.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down _

_She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down_

_Chorus:  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_Chorus:  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Kagome's song ended she opened her eyes to see a girl smiling and a toad thing looking at her with his mouth wide open. Kagome got up and turned to leave but ran into something well someone shall I say? "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her tail flicking back and forth happily. "So you know my annoying half brother?" Sesshomaru asked lifting her chin so he could get a good look at this girl.

"Y… ye… yes." Kagome squeaked. "Hmph! Come on follow me he should be around here somewhere." Sesshomaru said. "Lady! Rin wants to know who taught you that song." Rin said talking in third person like Sesshomaru sometimes did. "My mother taught it to me before she died." Kagome answered.

"Oh… you sing really pretty Rin would like to know your name." Rin said smiling again.

"It's Kagome. And I'm assuming your names Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled and nodded her head. "Rin stop talking in third person!" Jaken screeched his staff banging the ground. "Rin thinks Jaken is annoying." Rin whispered. Kagome giggled and leaned down to Rin's level, "Kagome thinks so to." Kagome whispered. Jaken just sighed he didn't hear what was said but knew it wasn't good.

"How could you lose her?" Miroku questioned. "I didn't lose her! We got separated. And what the heck is Sesshomaru doing here?" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said running out from behind Sesshomaru and hugging him.

Inuyasha gingerly picked up Kagome bridal style and held her close to him. "Rin has a question." Rin said. Sesshomaru turned to face Rin, "Yes?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why don't we cuddle like them?" Rin asked pointing to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru both turned red Jaken, Sango and Miroku covered their mouths and tried to not to laugh loud. "Your not old enough!" Sesshomaru quickly answered and turned on his heel to leave. Rin shrugged and ran after Sesshomaru, Jaken got all the giggles out before rushing after both of them.

"Miroku can I talk to you a minute?" Sango asked pulling Miroku in the room Kagome and her were going to share. Inuyasha carried Kagome to the room he and Miroku were going to share. "Yes my love?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed, "Lets leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone tonight ok?" Sango asked. "Um ok but may I ask why?" Miroku asked. "Lets let them bond a little." Sango said, she knew Inuyasha liked Kagome and maybe if they left them alone he might be able to tell her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha sat down with Kagome still in his arms. "Yes?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you ever going to let me go?" Kagome questioned. "No!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him. _'Why am I acting like this? I don't like her do I? No! I can't…. but we've basically came from the same background…. Focus Inuyasha she's talking to you!' _Inuyasha thought snapping back to reality.

"Hey you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the sadden Kagome. Kagome wiped the tears away frustrated, "I'm fine… I'm going to get some fresh air." Kagome lied standing up and walking out of the room and outside.

_'You idiot! You promised yourself you wouldn't cave! You can't fall for him! To many people have hurt you! Don't buckle down now! He just acts nice just you wait.' _The voice in Kagome's head told her. The voice was right Inuyasha would never love her…. Would he? He already knew so much about her and she could…. _They_ could relate to each other.

Inuyasha sat inside the room a minute before getting up he didn't love Kagome did he? No of course not! Inuyasha stood up…. "I love you." Inuyasha whispered as a small tear fell down and onto the floor.

**Author's note: Ok! Well lets recap! Inuyasha loves Kagome and Kagome loves Inuyasha but is afraid he'll hurt her... hmmmmm what's going to happen? If you have any ideas they will be used and for the people who want a sequel to A sleep over gone totally wrong give me ideas and i start to work on that! Ok well bye for now remember read and reveiw and you get a cookie! (Holds up cookies)  
**

**Cookies: Eat us! Eat us! review and read! **

**Moonsky: You have that backwards its read and reveiw!   
**

**Cookies: does it really matter?**


	3. Chapter 3: Wasted Tears

**Author's note: Hey another chapter! Ok i just wanna say something real quick i'm dedicating this story to my faithful reader and very best friends Heather, Jazzy, and Megan! Here's chapter 3 enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Wasted tears & The Palace of Shadows**

Kagome walked back into the forest she wasn't so deep no one could find her but deep enough to just think. She sat on a log and began to cry so hard she shook, last time she cried like that Inuyasha was there to hold her. She wanted to be with him… she needed to be with him! _'Think about what your doing.' _The voice told her. "I have." Kagome whispered starting off at a dead run back to the hut. Inuyasha was outside just picking up Kagome's scent when he smelled salt… and water. Tears they were tears. He looked up to see Kagome running straight for him.

She ran into his strong yet caring arms. He gingerly picked up Kagome and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked concerned. "I love Inuyasha I can't go another day without telling you!" Kagome sobbed into his chest still shaking.

Inuyasha walked back into t he hut he sat down and kissed the top of her head, "Don't waste your tears on me, I love you to. Kagome my sweet, sweet Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling as he pulled her closer to him. Kagome didn't say anything for a minute she couldn't for the simple fact she couldn't stop crying.

As the night dragged on Kagome was sleeping in Inuyasha's arms he held her tightly and would every once in a while growl a low growl in her ear to let her know he was still there when she whimpered. He watched with curiosity, as her tail would flick every once in a while. "… Kitten…." Inuyasha mused as he tried to get to sleep. "Whose Kitten?" Kagome asked rubbing her sleepy eyes. "You are…. You're my Kitten." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's cheek.

"Aww Miroku I think…." SLAP! Sango had to slap Miroku again, for some reason he kept coming up with these lame excuses like his hand accidentally wandered over there! Or his favorite one the voices told him to do it. "I'm sorry Sango its just I needed to get your attention." Miroku said with a perverted grin. "And let me get your attention." Sango said taking her boomerang and hitting him over the head with it.

Sango sighed and went into the room Inuyasha and Kagome were in, "Save me please!" Sango begged as Miroku came swaying in like an old drunkard. "What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked. "She hit me on the head with the boomerang." Miroku whined. Kagome giggled and tried to wiggle out of Inuyasha's arms but he made it clear he wasn't letting go. "Inuyasha." Kagome whined. "No! I don't wanna let you go." Inuyasha complained holding her tighter.

"I'm going to the hot springs." Sango announced. "I'm coming to meaning Inuyasha you have to let me go." Kagome said again trying to wiggle out of his arms. Inuyasha finally released Kagome who rushed off with Sango to the hot springs before Inuyasha could change his mind. "You know she seems really familiar she kinda looks like the only heir to the Eastern Lands." Miroku commented. "What if she is?" Inuyasha asked his eyes growing big. "Nah maybe it's just my imagination." Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Are you serious?!" Sango shouted. "Yes but you can't tell the guys if they knew heaven help!" Kagome stated covering Sango's mouth with her hand. "Look I won't say anything but at least tell Inuyasha." Sango replied removing Kagome's hand from her mouth. "Lady of the Eastern Lands wow." Sango said with a sigh. "I can't go back there." Kagome said as she and Sango got out of the springs and dried off. "Why not?" Sango asked putting on a pink kimono. (Author's note: I hate pink! Not the singer the color.) "Because if I go back there it'll just be the same! I won't be able to go anywhere and the memory of losing my parents…. I just can't do it." Kagome said.

"What do you mean? What happened to your parents did they give you up?" Sango asked confused.

: Flash back:

"Mommy will love these flowers! Mommy loves flowers." Kagome said to herself gathering daises and tulips. "Hmmm what will Daddy like?" Kagome asked to the sky looking up. The sun started to set and she had to get back before it got dark, if she didn't she'd have to take a body guard with her next time she left the palace grounds and the guards weren't that fun and they didn't know how to take jokes either!

Kagome thought it would be funny to the other guards if she put crabs in there beds, but turns out it was only funny to her, and I mean _only_ her! Kagome sighed as she skipped back to the palace grounds. "Smoke? Oh no… Mommy! Daddy!" Kagome shouted rushing through the forest to see the castle on fire. As she ran up to it a near by maid caught her and held her close, "Let me go! Mommy and Daddy are in there!" Kagome shouted kicking the air.

"Kagome stop kicking please." The maid begged making her grip tighter. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed.

Tears streamed down the five year olds face, who would do this? Who hated her parents that bad? "Kagome…. I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it." The maid said just as the castle collapsed and the last of the servants ran out. "We couldn't find the King and Queen… they told us to leave." One servant told the maid holding Kagome.

"No! No! Mommy! Daddy! Come back!" Kagome screamed kicking the air and holding her arms out like her parents would come back. The last of the fire was put out and Kagome broke free of the maids grip she ran down to the burned castle. It lay in ruins she found two bodies lying there…. Her parents she ran over and cried. The maid had been chasing her found her and tried to pick her up but she continued to cling to her mother and father saying they were only sleeping they weren't dead. They would wake up any minute she knew it…. She just knew it.

"Wake up! Mommy, Daddy wake up show them your alive! Show them!" Kagome screamed. The maid was finally able to pick Kagome up she held the crying child and kissed her head saying she would take care of her like her parents wanted her to. That night was ruff for Kagome she was scared, heart broken, and angry. Why hadn't her parents woken up they weren't dead! They weren't….. Were they?

: End flash back:

"Oh Kagome…." Sango started hugging her best friend. "I bet you miss them don't you?" Naraku asked coming from the shadows. "Grand pa?" Kagome asked backing up. "I know who killed them Kagome…. I know." Naraku said. "Who grand pa? Who?" Kagome asked. "Me! I killed them! And now since you miss them so much I'll let you see them because I care." Naraku laughed.

"Over my dead body." Sango stated. "That can be arranged." Naraku said knocking both girls out and carrying them back to his castle.

Inuyasha growled, "I smell him… Naraku!" Inuyasha said. "Sango…. Inuyasha! What if he has Sango and Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha growled and followed the scent to the hot springs, sure enough Sango and Kagome were both gone.

After about thirty minutes Sango woke up her head ached she looked around the room she was in it was dark and smelled like old dried up blood. Sango held her stomach to keep from puking. "Kagome?" Sango asked her voice echoing back. A scream was heard Sango covered her ears even if they weren't like Kagome's that was a loud scream. "Kagome!" Sango shouted trying to get up, she found out she couldn't her legs felt numb speaking of which her whole body felt numb.

Naraku had so slyly turned himself into Inuyasha and was tormenting Kagome. Kagome felt another kick to her stomach she began coughing up blood, "Inuyasha…. What did I do?" Kagome asked weakly. Naraku didn't answer he only kicked her harder, Kagome was so weak she had already been stabbed in the shoulder and in the leg she was losing too much blood.

This time a blow to the head came, "Inuyasha… I'm…. sorry." Kagome said in between violent coughs. "Kill her!" voices shouted, Kagome looked around her fear was coming true Inuyasha was going to kill her and her whole village was there with torches, pitchforks and rocks. She looked at each one she looked at a young couple she recognized them as her parents. Kagome's nightmare was coming true another blow came and then the rocks were being thrown.

"Oh no! This can't be… it is it's the Palace of Shadows. Your worst night mares come to life." Sango said trying hard to get up. Sango listened carefully another scream from Kagome came her stomach churned she could only imagine what Naraku was doing to her.

"Where here the Palace of Shadows your worst nightmares come true here." Miroku said getting off of Kilala. "Mew." Kilala said changing back to her normal kitten form. Inuyasha and Miroku heard a loud scream Kilala put her paws over her ears as did Miroku and Inuyasha but they used their hands. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted busting the door down he ran in the hall and began to follow the screams that came. He saw a door and listened he heard people chanting, "Kill the demon!" over and over. He took out Tetsusaiga and chopped the door in half, "Leave her alone!" Inuyasha growled running through the crowd and attacking Naraku. "Fun's over already? Oh well goodbye!" Naraku called disappearing.

"Miroku! In here!" Sango called, Miroku stopped and rushed in he picked up Sango bridal style and kissed her with so much passion. "What was that for?" Sango asked as they broke away for air. "Because I was afraid you were hurt and I love you." Miroku said carrying Sango to the room Kagome was in.

"Inuyasha… I'm…. sorry…… please…." Kagome started but blacked out in Inuyasha's arms. "It wasn't your fault…" Inuyasha said standing up and carrying Kagome out of the room. Inuyasha never cried but this time he cried he let the tears fall from his eyes as he gently ran his claws over her bleeding wounds. Some of the smaller wounds he was able to lick and they healed but some of the bigger ones he needed Lady Kaede's help for.

"Aye child what happened to her?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha brought in Kagome. "Naraku!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. Shippo could only cry on Sango's shoulder as he watched helpless. Kaede mixed some herbs and other stuff together she put it on Kagome's wounds and wrapped them up. "She should wake up in about a day or so." Kaede said.

Kaede left the hut and went back to her own, Inuyasha watched as Kagome struggled to breath.

Four days had passed before Kagome finally woke up, "Inuyasha…. I'm sorry." Kagome croaked. Inuyasha turned over and pulled Kagome close to him, "Don't be sorry I wasn't there to protect you and Naraku disguised himself as me and hurt you…. I should be sorry." Inuyasha said handing Kagome a glass of water. Kagome quickly drank it; she sat the glass down and tried to sit up with great difficultly. Inuyasha only pulled her down beside him he wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.

His hot breath felt good against her neck. A couple hours passed Inuyasha woke up he looked over at Kagome who was still soundly sleeping. He massaged her ears, "Inuyasha…." Kagome moaned in her sleep. He started to kiss her and he trailed kisses all the way from her neck to her collarbone. "Inuyasha…." Kagome moaned again she rolled over and woke up her face turning a bright red. "What did you think I couldn't hear you?" Inuyasha asked. "Dork." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha playfully.

"I love you Kagome…. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Inuyasha said his bangs covering his eyes. "Don't be sorry, look Inuyasha I have to tell you something." Kagome said. "Yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha…. I'm the princess of the Eastern Lands." Kagome replied. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "What?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

**Author's note: Wow a cliffy and Kagome has just told Inuyasha who she was! Hey at least she kept her promise to Sango! Ok well c ya later! if you have any ideas they will be welcome! bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Your choice

**Author's note: Howdy here's chapter 4!!! sorry for the long wait been a little busy. thanks again for all your reveiws it keeps me going seriously it does! Oh and if you have any ideas about what you what to happen let me know! **

**Chapter 4: The choice you made**

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Kagome stammered. "Why didn't you tell me this?" Inuyasha asked. "I was afraid!" Kagome shouted standing up and running outside. "Kagome wait! I'm not…." Inuyasha stopped and stared up at three big guards. "Let me go!" Kagome shouted squirming in one of the demons grips. "Your needed back at the castle. You're the only heir to the throne." The guard holding Kagome stated. "What? No! I'm not going!" Kagome shouted.

"You must or Naraku will get the throne." The first guard said. "No! I won't let you take Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "Ok….. Ok I'll go." Kagome said tears staining her face. "You're the prince's brother the one of the Western Lands aren't you?" The second guard asked. "So what of it?" Inuyasha barked.

"Can my friends come please?" Kagome asked. "No! They are not welcome! They are friends of the Western Lands." The second guard said. "What? Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the guards began dragging Kagome away.

Inuyasha tried to go after them but one of the guards knocked him out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. It was about a three-hour walk or three-hour ride on one of the guards back. They set Kagome down inside the castle and closed the doors they stood in front so she couldn't escape. Kagome ran upstairs and into an open room door she threw herself on her bed and began to cry, sure her castle was once in ruins but now stood but that didn't matter, she wanted Inuyasha. She needed him she loved him! How could they take her only love away from her! A week had passed and Kagome refused to come out of her room.

"Yo!" a voice said knocking on Kagome's room door. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning to see who it was. "No but I was sent here by him." The boy said walking in the room and closing the door so he could talk to Kagome in private. "Who are you?" Kagome asked the wolf demon. "The names Koga!" Koga said taking a seat on Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha growled as he saw Koga talking to Kagome, Miroku had so nicely enchanted a mirror for Inuyasha so they could watch what was happening with Kagome.

"Hey is that a….. do you have a black eye?" Koga asked. Kagome quickly turned to hide her face. "Ummm I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome stammered. Koga slowly walked over he gently put his finger under her chin and lifted it up so he could look at it. "Who… did this to you?" Koga asked. "No… one I ran into a wall." Kagome stuttered. "Yeah right! Who?!" Koga ordered. "The guards are making me get married! I don't have a choice and the man I'm marrying does this to me! Every night!" Kagome shouted falling to her knees. Koga walked over and laid a hand on her back he gently rubbed her back as she continued to cry and tell him what was going on.

On the other end of the mirror Inuyasha was boiling mad he got a little calmer when Koga said he would protect her until he could get her away from all this and to see Inuyasha.

"We have to get you out of here now!" Koga ordered walking to the balcony. "But… I can't… just…. Leave." Kagome stammered. "Do you want to be forced into a marriage?" Koga asked. "Not really no." Kagome said. "Look I'll come for you tomorrow ok?" Koga asked jumping off the balcony and landing on the ground with ease.

That night Kagome fell asleep in her silk bed, she felt something shift the bed she opened her eyes but before she could make a sound she was knocked out.

Inuyasha slept soundly, he bolted up after having a dream about Kagome. He looked to the still enchanted mirror Kagome laid in Naraku's arms her eyes closed. Naraku smiled evilly, "Tonight you will die." Naraku said laughing. Inuyasha growled but what surprised him the most was the guards that captured Kagome were following Naraku.

Morning came and as promised Koga came to get Kagome he jumped up on the railing of the balcony, he pushed the small doors open and walked in Kagome was no where to be found, Naraku's scent tainted the room.

"There she has to be there!" Sango called pointing the Palace of Shadows. Inuyasha and Koga growled after a long, long, long ok well they fought for three hours before finally joining forces! After three hours Sango was tired and threatened that if they didn't get along she would sell them to Sesshomaru as slaves (Somehow) and they would have to do whatever he wanted! And if that wasn't enough she said he (Meaning Sesshomaru) would never give Inuyasha ramen and Koga would just die.

Kagome opened her eyes she couldn't move! She looked around what was this place…. Oh no! She was back in the Palace of Shadows. Kagome tried to scream but found she didn't have her voice.

Naraku smiled as he walked in the room everything was going just as planned all they needed now was the bait.

Kilala landed just as Inuyasha and Koga found the entrance, they slowly walked in. A couple rooms later they found Kagome, Inuyasha raced up but Kagome disappeared and Naraku came out holding Kagome. "Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered. "Kitten." Inuyasha whispered. "Oh how cute he has a pet name for her." Naraku laughed snapping his fingers. Kagome fell to the ground and screamed in pain her whole body ached.

"What are you doing to her stop it!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku snapped his fingers again and Kagome stopped screaming long enough to catch her breath. "Oh nothing. Kagome darling show everyone your neck." Naraku ordered. Kagome lifted her head up there was a small chocker around her neck, Naraku snapped his fingers again, again Kagome screamed they watched as the chocker tightened and sent shocks through her whole body. Kagome fell to the ground; she was struggling to breathe properly.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha shouted drawing his sword.

"Your such a fun sucker." Naraku said. "Inuyaaaaaashaaaa." Naraku said drawing Inuyasha's name out. Naraku snapped his fingers Kagome was on the brink of passing out, she tried to crawl away but found out she was too weak to even move! Much less crawl away! Sango tried to rush over but Naraku only snapped his fingers again. If anyone tired to move he would snap his fingers so Kagome would get chocked and shocked.

Naraku was having so much fun with this! He snapped his fingers once more and Kagome fell to the ground. "Ah! Ah! Can't have you passing out now can we?" Naraku asked as two guards came in and splashed water on her. Inuyasha growled they were going to torture her! Koga tried to get out of Naraku's sight so he could do a surprise attack, which did work since Naraku had never seen Koga come in the first place.

He was right behind Naraku and was about to pounce on him like a cat pouncing on a mouse but Naraku was quick!

He grabbed Koga by his throat and threw him against a wall giving Koga a really bad headache. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked he would do anything to keep Kagome safe. "Nothing but the pleasure of killing her and you guys watching." Naraku laughed. "Inuyasha… I…. I…. love…. Yo….. You." Kagome stammered as she walked up to Naraku with a sword she had found and stabbed him. Miasma poured from his body, he screamed in pain, but before he died he snapped his fingers the chocker tightened and the shocking began.

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha picked her and Koga up and ran outside, he used his claws to try and slice the chocker but he got shocked in the process. The pain was unbearable! He tried countless times he even used Tetsusaiga but it didn't work, Kagome had already passed out Miroku finally ended up getting it off by using his… spiritual powers which he much less anyone else knew he had!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's breathing was slow… it got slower…. And slower…. And slower. "Kagome no! Don't you give up on me! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted tears falling from his eyes. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Please Kagome… don't die please." Inuyasha begged. Koga bit his lip to keep from crying Sango had buried herself in Miroku's chest and she was sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Miroku was the only one who noticed her breathing stopped…. Then restarted it was slow and light but at least she was breathing.

Inuyasha slowly picked up the body and carried her to Kaede's hut, Kaede checked her over and told Inuyasha she might not even make it through the night. When Inuyasha asked why Kaede told him a lot of the miasma had gotten into her system, that night Inuyasha watched over Kagome. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep beside her if this was her last night Inuyasha wanted to spend it with Kagome.

**Author's note: Oh my gosh! Does Kagome die? What about Inuyasha and why is Koga happy to help Kagome out? Hmmm so many questions so little time lol! Ok well they should be explained in the next chapter again if you have sugesstions dont be afraid to push that little purple button and tell me! i'll be more than happy to use them! plus you'll get a cookie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok well bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Come back my love!

**Author's note: here's chapter 5! and thank you InuandKag4ever102 for the idea! **

**Chapter 5: Come back my love!**

The next morning when Inuyasha woke up he looked over to see Kagome dead. She wasn't breathing or doing anything; he gently placed his hand on her cold pale cheek. Tears formed at the brim of eyes. "I was supposed to protect you… He'll pay for what he's done!" Inuyasha shouted his once golden eyes began to turn red and hatred filled his every thought.

"Sango… did you hear that?" Miroku asked shaking Sango awake. "Five more minutes." Sango replied sleepily. "No Sango up! NOW!" Miroku stated. Sango bolted up, "What?" She asked.

"Inuyasha…" Kaede whispered. "Oh no… do you…" Sango burst into tears at realizing Kagome was dead. Miroku didn't try to grope her, he only pulled her close and rubbed her back to try and calm her just a little.

Inuyasha crashed through the hut nearly missing Kaede. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked the demon.

Sango felt a sharp pain her shoulder, she screamed in pain. Inuyasha could only laugh and smile. "You'll die! All of you! So will Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

At hearing Naraku's name Inuyasha forgot Miroku, Sango and Kaede and left to go after him. "We have to stop him." Miroku stated. "But how?" Kaede asked already treating Sango's wounds. "Sesshomaru! He can use Tenseiga to bring Kagome back… it's our only hope right now." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hands and squeezing them as Kaede applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"If he's near a mirror I can get him." Miroku said enchanting a mirror. "Who do you wish to call?" The mirror asked. "Sesshomaru Prince of the Western Lands." Miroku informed it. The mirror turned milky white for a moment before finally clearing.

"Hey! This is Rin! Sesshomaru's not in right now…. But just between you and me he doesn't feel like answering the mirror so can I take a message?" Rin asked who had been doing this all day!

"We need to talk to Sesshomaru, Rin please it's about Kagome." Miroku said. "Kagome? You mean the pretty lady that sings?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Kaede said walking to the mirror. "Sesshy! It's an important call!" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru walked through the doors and to the mirror, "What?" He asked his voice icy cold. "Sesshy we have to help Lady Kagome." Rin said tugging on his pants leg. "Why should this Sesshomaru help?" Sesshomaru asked. "This Rin wants you to please…. Please…" Rin started giving him the puppy dog look. Sesshomaru thought a moment he was about to say no when he looked at Rin (Bad move) She still had that same puppy look on her face. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Sesshomaru grumbled.

They no more than finished their call and who stood before than but the Ice Prince himself.

Inuyasha was on a killing rampage he had killed forty humans, two hanyous, and thirty demons. (The demons were easy)

He slashed through trees, rocks, and boulders everything just to get to Naraku.

Sesshomaru sighed and took out Tenseiga its blue aura formed around the sword, he saw little gray demons trying to take Kagome with them to the Netherworld. Sesshomaru sliced the demons and put his sword back into its sheath. Kagome's color returned and her eyes began to open. "Inu… Inu… Inuyasha?" Kagome croaked.

Kaede handed Kagome a glass of water, which Kagome gratefully drink. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again. "Kagome… Inuyasha's off some where we don't know where though but he's going after Naraku." Sango said sitting next to Kagome.

"I have… to tell… him… something…" Kagome stammered. "What is it?" Miroku asked. "Naraku… Naraku…. Is…. Waiting… waiting… for… Inu… Inuyasha… at…. the… the…. Palace of Shadows." Kagome stammered.

"Why? Why is he waiting for him? How did you know?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly curious. "He told me… in my…. Dream I had…. About…. The Netherworld." Kagome said. No one was up for telling Kagome that was no dream she actually went to the Netherworld but they brought her back.

But someone had to and Sesshomaru was just right for the job! "Kagome you were in the Netherworld you died. I brought you back." Sesshomaru stated. Just then Koga rushed in the hut his whole body was sore. "Inuyasha's…. killing…. He's killing innocent people." Koga panted.

"Inuyasha…. Would never do that." Kagome said. "He's a demon Kagome…" Koga started. Kagome bolted up, "Where is he?" Kagome asked. "Going… to kill Naraku." Koga said. Kagome tried to get up with much effort, "No! You need to rest we'll get Inuyasha." Sango said leading Kagome back to the bed.

"But… but…" Kagome started. "No buts… Sesshomaru will you please help us?" Sango asked. "Only because I want to kill Naraku." Sesshomaru stated. "Koga and Shippo you need to stay, Koga you're to weak and Shippo you're not old enough." Miroku said.

Everyone left, the hut but Koga, Kagome, a crying Shippo, and Kaede. That night Kagome couldn't get to sleep, Koga sat up and crossed over to Kagome's bed.

"You wanna see Inuyasha again don't you?" Koga asked. "More than anything." Kagome said tears in her eyes. "Then come on. I'll carry you and we'll find him." Koga said picking Kagome up bridal style. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "I'm positive now lets go!" Koga said rushing off toward the direction of Inuyasha's fading scent.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha called as his voice echoed off the Palace walls. Inuyasha was mad, as ever he wanted to get revenge! He loved Kagome and he took the only person he really ever trusted enough to let himself fall in love with.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted again. "Yes?" Naraku asked in a very bored tone. "I want my revenge! You killed Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Are you sure it was me?" Naraku asked innocently. "Oh wait yes it was me but who killed all those innocent humans on the way here?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha stopped he heard it in his mind the cries of help, pleading for him not to kill them. It hurt he hurt so many people because he wanted to get revenge.

"There's the castle down there Kilala." Sango said. Kilala swooped down and landed at the iron door of the castle.

"There it is Koga…. Oh crap!" Kagome whispered. "What?" Koga asked. "Them! Their here." Kagome hissed pointing to the others.

Inside all you could hear was fighting, yelling, the clank of swords, and screams. Koga ran in and set Kagome down. What Kagome saw scared her the most, Inuyasha was actually truing to kill Miroku who was in turn trying to defend himself. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing even Inuyasha stopped.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she ran to him and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her back one thing no one noticed was his claws heading straight for her back.

Kagome screamed as his claws dug into her back. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry…. Please… don't hurt me." Kagome begged tears forming. "Die! Wench!" Inuyasha shouted. No matter how much he tried to get back to his old self his demon side grew stronger.

"Inuyasha! I love you… I do please… please stop." Kagome cried. Inuyasha stopped twisting his claws in the gash he made and looked into Kagome's eyes.

He saw pure fear, but behind that he saw love… he smelled her fear but he also smelled love radiating from her body. "I love you Inuyasha I do… please don't do this… Sesshomaru saved me he brought me back so I could be with you!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly changed back to their golden honey color. His claws shortened and he pulled Kagome into a long yet very passionate kiss.

"Aw how very touching to bad you have to die." Naraku laughed. Koga jumped on Naraku's back and began to stab him with his sword. (You know the one you see but it seems like he never uses it)

"Kagome stay back." Inuyasha said pulling out his sword. "No! I want to help!" Kagome said. "But… I… I just got you back…. I don't want to lose you again!" Inuyasha stammered. "You won't." Kagome said.

"Fine…" Inuyasha replied giving Kagome one last kiss. "You ready?" Sesshomaru asked almost bored. "Yep." Inuyasha said. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, (I have no idea what attacks Sesshomaru uses so please bear with me and if they are wrong OH WELL!) Sesshomaru used his energy whip to cut some of Naraku's tentacles off making it a little easier to kill him.

After about thirty minutes of fighting Naraku was tired as was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome had disappeared for a while and was still gone; they heard what seem to be crashing noise and a pot breaking. Kagome came out a short while later she held a heart in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Die Naraku." Kagome said placing the heart on the ground and stabbing it. Naraku screamed in agony as his body began to disincarnate.

"You did it." Inuyasha said once Naraku was completely gone. Kagome fell to her knees she had never meant to kill someone but still it kinda felt pretty good. "Oh grandfather… I just wish you weren't bad." Kagome cried. Inuyasha rushed over and pulled her close with each sob she shook violently. Inuyasha held her tight he kissed her head and told her he loved her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Hmm?" Inuyasha responded. "What happened to you?" Kagome asked. "I turned into a demon I was angry that I wasn't able to protect you that my demon side just took over." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry Kagome… but I still love you." Inuyasha continued. "And I still love you to." Kagome said collapsing in Inuyasha's arms. "Good night… Kitten." Inuyasha said picking up Kagome and following everyone else out of the castle.

**Author's note: Ok need more ideas cuz i have none so please help! Hope you enjoyed it bye now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Return to my home land!

**author's note: Ok i'm sorry i've been really busy and again i need some more ideas! i'm all out please help ok bye!**

**Chapter 6: Return to my homeland**

Kagome woke up that night her head ached well her whole body ached she felt clawed hands run through her hair. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking down smiling at her, "Hey Kitten your awake… how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked. "Good I guess." Kagome said returning the smile.

Shippo smiled as he left the hut and went back to Kaede's, "She's awake but she's with Inuyasha." Shippo pouted sitting on the floor. "Oh leave them alone Shippo, Inuyasha just wants to spend some time with Kagome alone." Sango said sweetly. "And possibly…" "Shut it Monk!" Sango warned. "Wants to what?" Shippo asked. "Nothing!" Miroku chirped.

"Inuyasha… is Naraku really dead?" Kagome afraid of what his answer would be. Naraku may have been bad but before all of that he had a heart of gold and basically raised Kagome himself!

"Yeah he is." Inuyasha said seeing the hurt in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her in his lap he held her tight and told her he was sorry. "He really wasn't such a bad person." Kagome said with a small smile. "You'll have to explain that one." Inuyasha stated. "Well before he got so power hungry he raised me! And then one day he was taken from me and when he came back he wasn't the same anymore… he did everything in his power to kill me so he could get the throne." Kagome said. "I'd have to see it to believe it." Inuyasha said.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…. Wench! Grrrr she'll get it now… oh yes she will!" A small voice said. "Is that all that's left of you Naraku?" Kagura asked poking the small blob with a nearby stick. "Don't poke me!" it shouted in a high squeaky voice that made Kagura and Kanna laugh. (Yes they laughed!)

"Stop laughing!" The blob shouted turning itself into a panther. "Oh and I'm not Naraku! I'm stronger than him! He never used me of course afraid I would kill him! I'm Meazo. Where are you two going?" Meazo asked. "Don't know don't care." Kagura answered for both her and Kanna.

Meazo was growing bored, after about five tries he changed into something that was suitable and evil… and something that no one would laugh at! Meazo was tall he had black hair and violet eyes; he wore a long cloak with the hood over his head so he couldn't be identified.

"Kagura, Kanna come here." Meazo said. "Why should we?" Kagura asked slipping the small feather back in her hair. "Because, do you want revenge?" Meazo asked.

"Not really no." Kanna responded. Meazo was getting tired of this! "Of course you do… and what better way to get it than to kill Inuyasha and them." Meazo said. "Look I'm tired and I want some sleep if you really want to mess with me KEEP TALKING!" Kagura shouted. Meazo slightly shrank back but regained composure when Kanna and Kagura left.

"So I'll have to do this by myself… oh well." Meazo said smiling showing two fangs. (No he's not a hanyou but guess what he is!)

That night Shippo snuck back in Kaede's hut with Kilala at his side, after hearing an unusual sound Kilala and Shippo decided to check it out. "Do you think it was anything?" Shippo asked curling up beside Kilala. Kilala shook her head and fell back asleep.

_'If I'm ever going to get them I have to be quiet!' _Meazo thought scolding himself.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and twitched but nothing more he laid his head back down pulled Kagome closer and went back to sleep.

The next morning Sango woke up and stretched she looked outside to see the rain pouring down she watched it for a little bit before slapping Miroku for groping her yet again. Giggles were heard outside as Kagome and Inuyasha ran through the rain and to Kaede's hut. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted jumping up and into Kagome's arms.

"Hey you've reached Rin, Sesshomaru's not in right now! But just between you and me he doesn't feel like answering the mirror so can I take a message?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stopped at the door hearing Rin say that. "Ok…. Just tell Lord Sesshomaru his ramen is in." A demoness said. "Ok!" Rin exclaimed before the mirror turned milky white.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru bellowed walking in the room. "Yes?" Rin asked. "I told you to tell them I'm not in! Not tell them I don't feel like answering it!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed. "Well you said you didn't feel like answering it!" Rin retorted.

"Look when you answer it don't tell them that ok!?" Sesshomaru shouted rushing off just as another call came. Rin started her routine again, "Hey you've reached Rin, Sesshomaru's not in right now! But just between you and me he doesn't feel like answering the mirror so can I take a message?" Rin asked. "Huh? Oops sorry wrong person." A man said before the mirror went milky white.

"Rin what did I just tell you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Lord Sesshomaru have those big bulging veins always been there?" Rin asked counting them. "No they have not! Your fired from your job! Go outside and tend to your garden!" Sesshomaru stated.

"But it's raining." Rin said. "Then go annoy Jaken!" Sesshomaru replied. "But you said he was doing something important for you." Rin replied. "Well go annoy him anyway!" Sesshomaru shouted pointing toward the door.

"Ok but when we have a war don't blame Master Jaken or me." Rin said walking off. Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples now he'd have to answer his own calls! Couldn't people see he was busy trying to think of ways to annoy Inuyasha?!

"So how are you and Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked as Inuyasha and Miroku were yet in another fight. "Good! How about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed, "Is it that obvious that I like him?" Sango asked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. "Make me! Oh look Inuyasha ramen!" Miroku shouted taking another bite of ramen. "I don't know them…. I don't know them." Sango said shaking her head. Kagome giggled, "I'm thinking about going back to the castle… turns out the guards that took me had been on Naraku's side since the beginning. But I talked to some of the other guards that work at the castle and they said you could live there with me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stopped fighting for a moment to ask, "Why would we wanna do that? I mean living here is pretty cool to." Kagome sighed and went up to Inuyasha, "Just think me and you will be in a big room all to ourselves no one to bother us… just you and me." Kagome whispered.

"No Shippo to barge in?" Inuyasha asked. "No Shippo." Kagome whispered. "When do we move in?" Inuyasha asked. "Can I have a room with Sango!" Miroku shouted.

'No, no!' Sango mouthed. "Miroku I don't think Sango wants to stay up half the night… ok well not even half the night to you groping her butt." Inuyasha stated.

The next day Kaede said good-bye and watched as Kagome lead the way to her castle. As they rounded the corner they were surprised to see a maid rushing up to greet Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" The maid shouted. "Starlight? Starlight!" Kagome shouted hugging the maid. "Oh let me have a look at you." Starlight said as Kagome backed up to show Starlight how much she'd grown.

"Guys this is Starlight the maid who took care of me when my parents, my real parents died. Someone had set the castle on fire and they cared more about everyone else's safety than their own. So they died when the building collapsed." Kagome said.

Everyone got their rooms and checked them out of course Inuyasha and Kagome shared Kagome's room and Inuyasha was grateful for the privacy they had that night.

"Sango… can I… Sango… I love you." Miroku blurted. Sango was glad she was sitting on Miroku's bed because if she wasn't she would have completely fell. Miroku had asked Sango to meet her in his room he had to tell her something.

"Miroku…" Sango stammered before Miroku told her he wasn't done yet. "Sango…" Miroku started getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Miroku asked producing a ring from his pocket. (Don't ask where the pocket is! I have no idea!) Sango jumped from the bed and into Miroku's arms. "Yes Miroku! Yes I will! I love you to." Sango said with tears in her eyes. Miroku smiled and kissed Sango passionately; he gently took Sango's hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait to tell Kagome." Sango said throwing her arms around Miroku and hugging him again.


	7. Chapter 7: very, very imporant note!

**Author's note: hey! ummm yeah i have another favor to ask... will you guys please helpe me and give me some ideas? I'm out i have major writers block because i have some ideas for my other stories and all that good stuff. but if you would please message me or send it in a reveiw i dont care how you send it! you could send it by owl for all i care! but please if you would help me and give me some ideas that would be really nice... and (Shows cookies) you'll get cookies!! oh and one more thing Meazo and Starlight are my characters oh and you all know Meazo has fangs so i want you to try and guess what he is i'll give you a small hint he has fangs and he's a mythical creature! hope that helps ok remember ideas please bye!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8: A happy ending can never last

**Author's note: thank you Miko in training, Inufan478, and Improv ninja! i'm sorry if i didnt use all your ideas yet! but i promise i will try! ok here's chapter 8! Oh and Rezuka, Starlight, Meazo and... hmmmm i think that's it are all my characters i made up so i do own them! Oh and if there isnt a sword in the manga or show called 'The Sword of Demons.' then that also belongs to me but if there is then it doesnt so ok here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Happy endings can never last!**

"Kagome can I talk to you a minute?" Inuyasha asked sticking his head in Sango's room where Kagome and Sango were squealing with delight over Sango's ring.

"Sure." Kagome said. Sango had a feeling about what this was about she had over heard Miroku talking to Inuyasha only the night before. Once outside Kagome and Inuyasha took a stroll through the garden. "Kagome… will…ummm… will…." Inuyasha stammered.

This was so much harder than he thought! How could he tell the woman he loved he wanted her to be his mate with chocking on his words and then suddenly forgetting them! "Will I what?" Kagome asked a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Kagome will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked as fast as he could. Kagome was so shocked; she couldn't even say anything for the longest time. "Yes…. Yes Inuyasha I will!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, "See that wasn't so hard was it?" Miroku asked himself watching from the window where he could hear every word that was said.

"What wasn't so hard?" Sango asked joining him. "Inuyasha just asked Kagome to be his mate." Miroku replied. "Finally!" Sango said smiling. "Wha… what do you mean finally? Did you hear me and Inuyasha talking last night?" Miroku asked. "Lets see here ummm I was only coming back from a bath and you were in the kitchen! Kinda hard not to." Sango said with another smile.

"What's with all the smiles?" Miroku asked. "Smiles what smiles? No smiles here." Sango said laughing nervously before running off laughing with Miroku chasing after.

"Sango you have to tell me sooner or later." Miroku shouted. "No I don't!" Sango stated between giggles. Miroku tackled Sango, who just kept laughing for appearant reason. "Ok so what's so funny?" Miroku asked. "Oh nothing… NOW SHIPPO!" Sango shouted. Shippo came out of nowhere and splashed Miroku with a bunch of water. "Run Shippo run!" Sango shouted taking Shippo's hand and picking him up and leaving. Miroku got up and began to chase both Sango and Shippo.

"Enjoy your fun now… but when you least expect it I'll be there." Meazo said looking into a mirror to see Sango chasing Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome sitting beside an old tree just talking. It made him sick! After that stupid 'Curse' Reno put on them they were all supposed to be doomed! Doomed! Not having fun! Doomed!

But he knew tonight Inuyasha and Kagome would mate she would soon be pregnant and then that was when he would strike. Forgot killing two birds with one stone how about three birds! Sango, Kagome and Kagome's baby!

This would be so much fun! Fun, fun, fun! Meazo sighed with content happy endings can never last something bad always happens! This time, this time this happy ending would be destroyed before it even began!

"I see in your future… King of the Eastern Lands." Meazo said laughing. (I just can't wait to be King! I'm sorry it had to be done!)

That night Meazo stayed up and flicked between channels watching Miroku and Sango…. Well mostly Miroku and Sango because Inuyasha and Kagome were mating.

"Sango!" Shippo shouted running into Sango's room. "What is it Shippo?" Sango asked having a bad feeling about what Shippo was about to ask. "Why did Kagome scream Inuyasha's name?" Shippo asked clambering to get on the bed with Sango. Sango helped Shippo up and said, "Umm Shippo sometimes people do that…. Like when I yell at Miroku! Maybe she's just mad at him." Sango said.

Miroku stood in the doorway of Sango's room covering his mouth trying to not laugh, he knew if he did Shippo wouldn't believe Sango but it was just so funny!

Miroku left the room once he was out of earshot he began to laugh like crazy.

"Oh… but why is Kagome mad at Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "Maybe…. Shippo isn't past your bedtime?" Sango asked. "Yeah I guess so but can I sleep with you? Cause if Kagome's mad I don't want to be near her when she starts throwing things at Inuyasha." Shippo said snuggling under the covers. "Ok Shippo you can sleep with me." Sango said covering her and the small Kitsune up and falling asleep.

The next morning Sango was up bright and early she went to the kitchen with Kilala to get Kilala some cat food.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said walking in the kitchen just as Sango sat down. "Hey how was your night?" Sango asked. "Amazing!" Kagome squealed. "Well at least you didn't have to tell Shippo why you were screaming Inuyasha's name." Sango said with a chuckle. "What did you tell him?" Kagome asked. "You were mad at Inuyasha. That was all I could think of." Sango said.

"Well at least you didn't tell him the… hey Shippo!" Kagome said smiling. "Are you still mad at Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "What? Your mad at me?" Inuyasha asked. "Honey last night…"Kagome said trying to get Inuyasha to understand.

Sango got up from the table and pulled Inuyasha down so she could whisper what she had to tell Shippo last night. "Oh yeah sorry I guess I forgot." Inuyasha said with a nervous laugh.

Miroku walked in the kitchen and immediately began to laugh.

"What's so funny Miroku?" Sango asked. "Mew." Kilala said jumping up and into Sango's lap. "Nothing." Miroku said trying to get his breath.

"Meazo…. Meazo…. MEAZO!" A shrill voice shouted waking up Meazo from his snooze. "What yes?" Meazo asked. Kagura came up and whispered something to Meazo before turning on her heel and leaving. "Ah thank you Kagura." Meazo said.

Over the next few weeks Kagome began to feel sick on her stomach she woke up with morning sickness everyday. (I've never been pregnant so if this is all wrong then you should know I don't care and I'm trying!)

"Maybe your pregnant." Sango said. "But what if I'm not? I don't want to give Inuyasha false hope." Kagome replied. "Then lets go to Kaede's… or we could get a healer to help us." Sango responded. "My vote goes to Kaede!" Kagome stated.

The two girls left leaving Shippo to tell the guys were they were going. Kilala rose up in the air and set off toward Kaede's. It was around noon when Kilala landed, "Kaede!" Kagome called. "Aye child in here." Kaede called back. Sango and Kagome went inside the hut, "Kaede we think Kagome's pregnant she's been having morning sickness…. Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked a queasy Kagome. "Fine just a little dizzy from the flight." Kagome said.

After checking Kagome out Kaede told them the news. "Aye child ye are pregnant with Inuyasha's pup." Kaede said.

Meazo grinned this was great she was pregnant now his plan could be carried out!

"Rezuka!" Meazo shouted. A man with fire red hair and black eyes walked in with him he carried a sword known as; 'The Sword of Demons.' "Yes sir?" Rezuka asked bowing to the future King of the Eastern Lands. "Rezuka we've known each for a long, long time and as a very good friend of mine you wouldn't mind helping me out would you?" Meazo asked. "Of course not Sir I have been serving you for generations why I would risk my own life for you!" Rezuka announced.

"Good very good… Ah Rezuka you see those two women don't you?" Meazo asked pointing to the mirror.

"Yes Sir, Lady Kagome and Lady Sango…. Do you wish for me to kill them Sir?" Rezuka asked gripping the hilt of his sword. "Ah no… I want you to bring them to me… oh and if anyone gets in your way… such as oh I don't know a hanyou name Inuyasha and a monk named Miroku…. Kill them and if a little fox demon tries to get in your way Shippo I thinks his name kill him to." Meazo said grinning.

"Yes Sir!" Rezuka said with another bow he turned on his heel and left the Palace of Shadows.

"Kagome! Sango!" Inuyasha called. "Sango! Kagome!" Miroku shouted. Shippo's ears perked up…. He had forgotten to tell Inuyasha and Miroku. "Miroku! Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out jumping from the window and onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Miroku asked.

"Sango told me to tell you guys that they were going to see Lady Kaede…. Oh look there back…" Shippo said with a nervous laugh. "Kagome! Why did you need to see Lady Kaede?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm pregnant Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Your…. Huh? So that means…. And I'm…. and your…." Inuyasha stammered before finally passing out from shock. "Yes Inuyasha she is pregnant, that does mean she is having a baby, you are the father, and yes she will be the mother." Miroku said talking to the body lying on the ground.

After about thirty minutes Inuyasha finally woke up, "Hey you ok?" Kagome asked. "You are pregnant with my pups right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes I am." Kagome said. Inuyasha smile and pulled Kagome toward him. "Inuyasha." Kagome stated. "What your mine!" Inuyasha said kissing Kagome passionately.

"This is getting gross why am I still watching this?" Meazo asked flipping to see what Sango and Miroku were doing…. Bad move there!

Meazo quickly turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I didn't need to see that!" Meazo stated trying to find a way to poke out his minds eye.

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you really want to know I mean its night time… and they're sharing a room." Kagome hinted. "Go Miroku!" Inuyasha stated.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha playfully, he smiled and the two went upstairs to get ready for bed. "Inuyasha whatever happened to Shippo's parents anyway?" Kagome asked. "They died." Inuyasha said as Kagome sat on the bed.

"Poor baby…." Kagome replied sleepily. Rezuka crept quietly it would take him about a week on foot just to reach the castle. Unlike Meazo he wasn't a vampire who could just fly around and use magic to get somewhere quick! He had to walk the way! He sighed it was getting dark and he needed to set up camp.

If demons were smart they wouldn't try to bother him. He grabbed his sword and walked around till he found a clearing, he found some sticks and quickly…. Well ok it took him five minutes since he had to use flint before he could make a fire.

The next day Rezuka was up bright and early he started off again, he pulled out a small mirror as an incoming call came. "How is your trip coming along?" Meazo asked. "Boring, tiring and boring." Rezuka answered. "Ah well at least a week is better than two weeks am I right?" Meazo asked. "Yeah I guess so." Rezuka said before hanging up the mirror.

A week went by fast! Sango and Kagome had made yet another trip to Kaede's to now find out Sango was also pregnant. Miroku unlike Inuyasha didn't faint but he was in shock and really couldn't move for a little bit.

Rezuka had gotten lost but made up for it with asking directions and finding some really helpful short cuts to get to the castle. He made it to the castle in about a week and three days. If it wouldn't have been for the delays he have made it earlier.

Rezuka sighed it was morning he was at the castle bored, and had to wait till night or until Inuyasha and that stupid monk left before he could get the girls. Even then he might fail because now security was even tighter with two girls pregnant one with the heir and the other her best friend you really didn't want to try and go after them. Rezuka had seen the guards and they… well there big, tough, demons…. Demons? Well that changed everything for old Rezuka!

"Demons… haha! I've got it I'll just use the Sword of Demons! Why didn't I think of that before?" Rezuka asked.

"…Alright be careful!" Rezuka heard Kagome shout. "We will don't worry." Inuyasha said waving as he and Miroku left to go on a distress call.

Rezuka laughed this was were the fun began! He waited until the guys were out of sight. He began to walk toward the girls they hadn't noticed him yet, when he was about three feet away then did they notice him. "Who are you?" Sango asked. "I'm Rezuka. Master Meazo would like a word with you two." Rezuka laughed. "No! Where not going!" Kagome stated. "Oh but this isn't a choice this was an order." Rezuka said grabbing them and throwing some powder in his pouch on the ground.

Neon lights swirled around them as the palace dissolved and the Palace of Shadow came back into play.

"No let me go!" Sango shouted struggling. "I wont go back here!" Kagome yelled. "Meazo your Lady's are here." Rezuka said pushing Sango and Kagome into a room and closing the door. "Excellent…. Oh and Rezuka kill that filthy hanyou and idiotic monk would you?" Meazo asked. "Yes Sir." Rezuka said before bowing and leaving the room.

**Author's note: Ok so Meazo is a vampire?! Dude that's so crazy but what excatly does he want with Kagome and Sango? Does he really want the throne or revenge and what about Rezuka? he's served under Meazo for generations?! wow he must now Reno then but why is everything starting to point to Kagome? Is she Reno's incaranation (Sp?) or Reno herself? Hmmmmmm this is strange very strange! but you'll have to wait till chapter 9 before all these answers are provided!**


	9. Chapter 9: Reno's story finally told

**Author's note: You'll have to forgive me! my computer was slow in letting me put this up here yesterday plus i went to a friends house so i couldnt upload it there either! so here it is the long awaited chapter 8! oh and i own Reno! ok well ummm here it is bye now!**

**Chapter 8: Reno's story finally told!**

"What do you want with us?" Kagome asked feeling a little bit more bold. _'What is she saying? I thought we were supposed to help ourselves not to get killed.' _Sango thought. _'What the heck am I saying?' _Kagome thought losing her courage.

"Reno! Stay out of this!" Meazo shouted. "Why should I?" Kagome shouted. "Kagome?" Sango asked. "This isn't my voice." Kagome stated. A small light glowed around Kagome it got brighter and brighter until Reno was fully out of Kagome's body. "I am sorry Kagome but when I saw you two getting kidnapped I had to do something…. And this was the best I could do." Reno said.

"Wait what? I thought you gave us this curse?" Kagome asked. "Curse I did no such thing! Meazo brought the curse upon himself! With that he carried it over to your great, great grandfather, your…. well you know what I mean all the way to you child!" Reno stated.

"But then why has our family been blaming you?" Kagome asked. "Is that a bite mark deary?" Reno asked inspecting Kagome's mating mark. "No! It's a mating mark…." Kagome stated. "Oh whose the lucky fellow?" Reno asked completely forgetting about an already angry vampire.

"Fools! You can discuss this in the Netherworld! Which is where you'll be heading!" Meazo shouted. A small ball of pure energy formed in the palm of his hand it grew bigger and bigger until he shot it out of his hand. Reno stepped in front and absorbed the energy, "Ah much better this ought to buy me a little more time before I have to go back to the Netherworld." Reno said more to herself than anyone else.

"Wait your… dead?" Sango asked. "Of course darling… That physco pathological liar killed me. Why do you ask?" Reno asked. "I'm am not a pathological liar!" Meazo shouted. "Then why does everything you say turn out to be a lie?" Reno asked.

"Shut up!" Meazo shouted. "But you do admit you're a physco?" Reno asked touching another nerve.

"Shut up! And die!" Meazo shouted another ball of energy shot out and Reno again absorbed it.

"But what about my great, great grandfather?" Kagome asked. "I married him of course! Ah such a nice man he is…" Reno said. "Wait so he's in the Netherworld to?" Sango asked. "Yes that's right… I think its time you hear the real story." Reno said.

"Stop!" Reno shouted. Time stopped and everything was still. "Alright dearys sit down and let me tell you the real story!" Reno said. "It all started…"

: Flash back:

"Meazo I don't see why putting curses on people is so fun!" Reno shouted walking around the destroyed village. "Well it is you should try it sometime." Meazo stated. "Oh look, look! Oh isn't he handsome… so nice…." Reno sighed, as she looked at Zusa the man she had been crushing on for years.

"You still like him?" Meazo asked. "Yes I do." Reno said sitting on half a bench that was destroyed. "Ah looks like he's running for the village fool…. They still have to audition for those things?" Meazo asked. "Yeah you'd think after the last one they wouldn't even want another village fool." Reno said.

"I know come on lets go put some more curses on them!" Meazo laughed. "No! No more curses!" Reno shouted walking off toward the village.

"No more curses hmm? Well this next one I can blame all on you!" Meazo said turning himself into Reno.

"Curses are so fun! This is fun!" Meazo said placing a curse on Zusa. Not long after he did so Zusa and Reno mated having a child. Reno couldn't figure out why he was so strange but she didn't complain she was with the man she loved. Shortly after Reno died, as did Zusa there child mated and had a son named Naraku, shortly after giving birth to Naraku his mother died.

: End Flash back:

"His father cared for Naraku until he was ten then his father died being killed Naraku grew up and also mated this went on for years, until finally a girl was born into the world her name was Kagome." Reno said finishing the story. "I'm to weak to continue on you must finish what I started Kagome! You must kill him only then will this reign of terror be gone." Reno said glowing.

"But what about the curse?" Kagome asked. "The curse is being broken as we speak you must finish this! Break the curse Kagome were all counting on you…. It was nice seeing you again… it was nice meeting you Sango. Good bye!" Reno said disappearing.

When Reno left time restarted again Kagome and Sango knew what they had to do, but two weeks and one week pregnant wasn't so bad but they still had to be careful for the babies sake.

"Dang it Miroku I told you it was this door! Man you never listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted breaking down a door that Rezuka was in. The door closed and locked itself a small light shown on a chair with a man sitting on it his head bent down and a hooded cloak covered his body and the sword.

"Yeah sure was this door." Miroku whispered. "Shut up! Who are you?" Inuyasha commanded.

"I could ask you the same thing… such as why are you in this castle?" Rezuka asked. "Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome… Kagome…. Hmmm doesn't ring a bell." Rezuka said standing up.

"Lord Inuyasha." Myoga said sucking Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha slapped the flea and held his hand out to catch him.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "I have been researching about this man Rezuka he has a sword which is called, 'The Sword of Demons' he could kill you Master Inuyasha." Myoga stated. "I'm half demon." Inuyasha responded.

"Doesn't matter what you are as long as you still have some demon blood I could kill you." Rezuka stated walking over.

"So what are you going to do?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha growled and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Your not seriously going to fight him are you?!" Miroku asked a little shocked.

"Yeah why?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you know what that sword could do to you?" Miroku asked.

"Don't care." Inuyasha stated. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted taking the prayer beads off his hand and hoping to suck Rezuka in. Rezuka only laughed at his weakness. "Hahaha! You think you can suck me in there? Are Hahaha are…. Hahaha… are you serious?" Rezuka asked.

Miroku put the prayer beads back on…. He didn't understand was there something that… that… made him stronger than the wind tunnel?

"If you haven't noticed…. I'm dead… I walk these lands because I serve Meazo and until he dies my soul can't rest in peace." Rezuka said.

"What your dead?" Miroku asked. Rezuka pulled the cloak back he had fire red hair and black eyes, his pale skin was cold and his lips were blue. "I'm dead… you can't suck me in that thing you can try but it won't work." Rezuka said pulling the cloak back over him.

Inuyasha growled he was getting a little annoyed by this person… he wondered now how Sango and Kagome were holding up.

**Author's note: Because i'm evil i left you with a cliffy! ha! reveiw and i'll think about putting up another chapter! nah i jk i'll put one up you just have to reveiw! (Shows you cookies) Now push the button!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: The battle begins!

**Chapter 9: The battle begins!**

Sango dogged an oncoming energy ball. "Dang it he's good!" Sango called to Kagome who was stringing up a bow as fast as she could. "I know I am and don't think I don't know what _your_ doing!" Meazo shouted taking a swing at Kagome with his sword.

"But Lord Sesshomaru! Why are you helping Inuyasha and them?" Jaken squeaked. "Dang it Rin why am I helping them?" Sesshomaru commanded. "Because the pretty Lady Kagome is in trouble." Rin said.

"It's her fault for going into battle when she knows she's pregnant." Jaken commented. Sesshomaru stopped, his half brother had mated with Kagome meaning in a way they were family…. He sighed he had to help them.

Sesshomaru took off toward the castle he busted through the door and into the room with Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha was on the ground with Miroku at his side trying to pull out a sword that was pushing itself deeper into Inuyasha's arm.

"The Sword of Demons once it hits the skin it pushes itself in the body and then releases poison." Rezuka laughed. "Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed. "Inuyasha this sword won't come out!" Miroku stated. Sesshomaru rushed over and tried to pull the sword out to but it wasn't working.

Rezuka sighed he was bored he began to walk off, once the sword was done killing that stupid half breed it would kill the other demon then come and find him.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as Kagome was thrown across the room. She hit with a thud but managed to get up and finish stringing the bow. She looked around and found a quiver full of arrows. _'Eight arrows I'll have to be really precise with these.' _Kagome thought taking an arrow out.

She shot one and (As much as I hate this color) pink formed around it, it hit Meazo who screamed in pain. The arrow was purifying him. Meazo growled and turned his attention to the annoying miko.

Sango took a moment to breathe before going back into battle.

Kilala and Shippo stood motionless… So many doors! Which one to pick? "How about that one?" Shippo asked. "Meow." Kilala responded.

Shippo opened the door nothing in there, thirty doors later they still hadn't found what they were looking for!

"It has to be in one of these doors! Kaede have you found anything yet?" Shippo asked as Kaede was on the top floor looking through an old trunk. "Not yet child but I know it should be around here… it's his only weakness." Kaede said.

"Kaede! I found it!" Shippo shouted showing Kaede a…….. (Ha thought I'd tell you? What ever! You'll just have to figure it out on your own!)

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku asked blocking the sword that seemed to keep going after Inuyasha. "Yeah I'm fine but we have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha said holding his bleeding arm. "This Sesshomaru…. Did you hear that?" Sesshomaru asked hearing a scream. "Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted rushing toward the room Rin had just entered.

"I got her!" Sango shouted catching the flying Rin. Meazo growled this was getting quite annoying!

Rin stopped screaming long enough to hold onto Sango for dear life. "Rin get out of here now! Before you get hurt." Sango stated. "But… but… I want to help." Rin said. "You can help just go and find Inuyasha and Miroku!" Sango replied. Rin nodded and ran off, she no more than got out of the door than when the Ice Prince himself bumped into her.

Rin fell to the ground and looked up, "Lord Sesshomaru! Help you have to help!" Rin shouted. Inuyasha and Miroku pushed past Sesshomaru and ran into the room. Kagome lay on the floor her back toward everyone, Sango was just being thrown when she landed she couldn't move.

"What have you done to them!?" Inuyasha growled his demon trying to take over. He lost Kagome once and he wasn't about to lose her again! "Sango!" Miroku shouted trying to rush over, he was caught off guard and slammed against the wall by Rezuka.

He smirked he knew The Sword of Demons wouldn't work on him but that's why he always carried an extra sword. He took it out and jammed it in Miroku's shoulder, pinning him to the wall so he couldn't move. Rezuka walked off and to Meazo's side. "As I have said before I will give my life for you." Rezuka said taking his sword out and pointing it to Inuyasha.

"Meazo you have done well… leave this half breed to me. But if you would make a barrier so no one can get in or out." Meazo said. "As you wish." Rezuka said bowing. Rezuka hadn't learned much magic but he did know how to make barriers, he quickly made one and turned his attention back to the monk.

Miroku was using his free hand to pull the sword from his shoulder out but it was stuck in there good.

Sesshomaru growled no one touched Rin! Unless it was him and sometimes Jaken because she was annoying him and then again there was the time…. Wait he needed to turn his attention back to the fight.

He stormed in the room and punched Rezuka, Rezuka hadn't planned on this and lost balance. Sesshomaru pulled the sword out of Miroku's shoulder, which hurt Miroku a great deal. Miroku couldn't move his shoulder at all; his shoulder blade had shattered when the sword was jammed in it.

Miroku winced in pain but nothing more; he grabbed his neglected staff and ran over to Sango. "Sango? Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked lightly shaking her. "Miroku?" Sango asked dazed.  
"Inu… Inuyasha… Miroku… where's… Inuyasha?" Kagome groaned in pain. "Fighting against his will." Miroku simply answered as he watched the fight between vampire and hanyou.

Kagome winced in pain but lifted her head up enough to see the barrier that was created. She had one arrow left the other seven were plainly marked… well stuck in Meazo's body.

She reached for the bow and brought it to her, Miroku grabbed the last arrow and helped her sit up. Kagome carefully aimed and shot the arrow using up the last bit of her energy. "Ha! Stupid wench you missed!" Meazo laughed. "No…. I didn't… I hit… just…. Wh… what… I wanted." Kagome stammered before finally passing out.

Meazo growled in frustration. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted rushing over. "Sango… Sango! Sango please wake up!" Miroku shouted lightly shaking Sango. "Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know! It doesn't look like she's breathing!" Miroku shouted.

"Rezuka…. If you would… ah please kill our guests I grow tired of them. If you need me I'll be outside getting some fresh air." Meazo said walking off. "Yes Sir." Rezuka said bowing.

Meazo walked outside ignoring Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked in the room he used his Poison Whip, (Thank you Miko in training for telling me that!) to slice right through Rezuka's body. But before he did that he made sure to cover Rin's eyes the last time she saw something like that it ended up her sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed for two weeks.

TWO WEEKS!!!!! Two weeks of her talking in her sleep! Two weeks of her cuddling up because if she didn't have someone there she had nightmares…. Two awful weeks of no sleep!

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru cover Rin's eyes?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru took his hand away. "I didn't want you to have nightmares." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Inuyasha and everyone else.

"Why did you help us?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I heard she was pregnant with your pup and I wanted to know was she drunk?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha growled, "Shut up!" Was his only reply.

Kag's dream

_Kagome stood in a room full of mirrors each one showing the same picture. A small golden trunk lay on the floor, with an iron padlock the keyhole was in the middle as it should be. _

_"Wh… whe… where am I?" Kagome stuttered. "Your in a room full of mirrors." A girl giggled. "Well I kinda figured that out! But why am I here?" Kagome asked getting rather annoyed. A small girl around seven stepped out of the mirror. Kagome stepped back a little bit from shock and to give her some room. _

_"Hi I'm Meazo's younger sister Ria." Ria said extending her hand out. Kagome shook it and said, "I'm Kagome." "I know." Ria replied smiling. "Ummm can you tell me where I am?" Kagome asked. _

_"Well… I can't really do that but I can give you something." Ria said. _

_"Ok." Kagome said wondering how she was going to get out of here. "Here walk into any mirror." Ria said. "Any mirror?" Kagome asked. "Anyone you choose." Ria said. _

_Kagome studied an oak mirror with a craving at the top and bottom of a dragon with its body wrapped around the mirror. She stuck her hand in and decided to get over with, she held her breath and took one giant leap, Ria giggled and followed behind her. "See this trunk?" Ria asked as Kagome studied the trunk more closely. _

The golden trunk had ancient markings inscribed in it.

**"Only a pure heart will be able to open this sacred trunk of truth. Others will be sucked in here with no way to escape, she will save us from the curse which has been placed so many years ago." **_The trunk read. _

_"What does this mean… I don't… I'm afraid I don't understand." Kagome said. "You're the pure hear were looking for! Reno sealed the only weakness Meazo has in here years ago! Now we need you to get it and save us! Our souls can't rest in peace not until he's gone…. Please Kagome help us." Ria responded her eyes pleading. _'I can't just leave them…. I have to help!' _Kagome thought. _

_"Ok… ok I'll help tell me what I have to do." Kagome replied. "You'll help? You will really? Yes!" Ria exclaimed. Before Kagome had a chance to even think about what she was getting into much less change her mind Ria was telling her what she had to do. _

_"When you wake up there were be a golden key around your neck find this place and open the trunk remember the mirror you took to get here because that's the only way you can get here. Take any other mirror and you'll end gosh knows were!" Ria warned._

"Kagome!" a voice shouted. _"You must go! Let the key be your guide!" Ria exclaimed before Kagome left. _

"Uhh… mmm…. Ugh! What?" Kagome asked opening her eyes. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted hugging his mate. "Inu… Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah… are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. "Fine how long have I been out?" Kagome asked.

"Five days." Inuyasha commented.

**Author's note: Wow Kagome's been out for five days! That's crazy! But what about Meazo and Rezuka? Well Inuyasha's got a lot of explaining to do! So tune in next time... wow i sound like an announcer lol well read and reveiw!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding the chest

**Author's note: Ok i'm sorry i havent posted in a while... but i've kinda had writers block but anyway i found listing to country music helps a lot! ok well umm here's chapter 10 tell me what ya think! **

**Chapter 10: Finding the chest**

"What? Five days…" Kagome tried processing this through her mind. Kagome found out that sitting up was hard to do. "Lay back down Kagome you need to rest." Inuyasha stated sitting on the bed and lightly pushing her down.

"But… but…" Kagome started. "Sesshomaru!" Rin called. "Where are we?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha put his head down, "Sesshomaru's castle." Inuyasha grumbled. "How's Sango?" Kagome asked. "I'm fine." Sango said limping in the room.

Miroku came in his shoulder blade was shattered and it hurt really bad! "Inuyasha I have to go…" Kagome started. "Where?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't even know where she was supposed to go but Ria said let the key be your guide whatever that meant.

"Honestly I don't know… but see this key… it leads to Meazo's weakness!" Kagome said showing them the golden key.

"Who'll go with you?" Inuyasha asked he had been hurt to and he knew Kagome well enough to know she wouldn't let him go with her in the condition he was in. "I will!" Koga announced.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sango asked. "Long enough." Koga replied. "Why should I let her go with you?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Uhh… Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "Kagome… I wouldn't if I were you, you'll just be wasting your breath." Miroku said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Kagome said.

"Ohhh the mutt getting jealous?" Koga asked. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and asked, "Wanna say that again flea bag?" "I'm sorry touch a nerve?" Koga responded. Inuyasha growled and took a swipe at Koga but missed. "Ohhhh doggy getting mad?" Koga asked.

"Koga! Inuyasha stop!" Kagome shouted. Both stopped and looked toward Kagome, "Look Inuyasha I don't have a choice… I have to go with him." Kagome said.

"But… but… fine!" Inuyasha grumbled walking out of the room and into the study.

"Let us go my love!" Koga stated taking Kagome's hand and whisking her away. "Does he know that her and Inuyasha have mated?" Sango asked. "I don't think so… but I wish I could be there when he finds out!" Miroku sang. "Yeah that would be funny." Sango chuckled leaving the room with Miroku.

"Koga… I don't think…. Koga! Don't you dare jump off this cliff!" Kagome shrieked. Koga either ignored her or didn't hear because one second they were on the edge and the next they were soaring over their rocky death!

Koga landed on the ground with ease holding a deathly white and scared Kagome. "After all this you'll be my woman!" Koga stated. "Uhh… Koga…" Kagome started.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Sango roared with laughter as they watched the screen. Inuyasha on the other hand was fuming mad Rin was outside tending to her garden…. Or so Sesshomaru thought.

Jaken was of course getting some paper work done for Sesshomaru and answering calls since Sesshomaru had fired Rin from that job.

Koga sniffed the air "I smell Inuyasha… is he near by… wait a minute… his scent is all over you!" Koga accused. "Very good Koga!" Kagome said clapping. "Hey! Why is his scent all over you? You didn't mate with him did you?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha smiled proudly.

"Koga… lets get one thing straight… I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN! And yes I did mate with Inuyasha! And yes I'm pregnant with his pup! Do we have a problem?" Kagome asked. One thing Koga didn't know was not to mess with a pregnant woman!

Inuyasha's smile grew as he watched Kagome tell Koga off. Sango's, Sesshomaru's and Miroku's laughter increased watching Kagome.

"No… but…" Koga started. Kagome didn't have time and didn't want to hear it, "Koga! We don't have time for this! Accept the fact and let's get moving because I could care less if your sorry butt is left behind!" Kagome shouted walking off.

Koga stood there dumbfounded. Had his woman just told him she could care less if he followed or not? He sighed and tried, Key word here: _**Tried, **_to accept it.  
"Kagome! Oh Kagome!" Ria shouted waving a hand toward an abanded hut. "Ria!" Kagome shouted rushing over to the small girl.

"Who is she?" Koga asked confusion written all over his face. "This is Ria." Kagome said with a smile. "Oh is this the famous Inuyasha?" Ria asked. Before Koga could answer Kagome replied, "No he's at home…" "Oh darn! I was hoping it was him Reno said she saw him and she's been talking about him nonstop!" Ria giggled.

"So what is this place?" Koga asked. "This is the Mirror of lost dreams." Ria answered. Kagome and Koga followed her in, "You remember which mirror you picked right?" Ria asked. "Of course I do it was…" Kagome said walking around each mirror and studying it. "This one!" Kagome called.

"Once you go in find the golden trunk don't stop until you find it! Don't talk to anyone! Just remember what your going after… good luck." Ria said as Kagome and Koga stepped into the mirror.

"What did she mean by don't talk to any… oh wow." Koga said staring at a whole city full of people. The people turned to one another and began to whisper, Kagome rushed off toward a familiar looking hut, Koga stood in his spot for a moment before following Kagome.

"Meow." Kilala said waking up from her nap. Shippo yawned and woke Rin up, all three sneaked out of the study everyone was gathered in to annoy Jaken.

"Haha! Koga is so jealous!" Inuyasha shouted smiling. "Shut up!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Is that it?" Koga asked pointing to a golden trunk. "No that's not it at all I'll know it when I see it…. Wait… no… here it is!" Kagome shouted rushing over to a golden chest neatly hidden in a corner with a sheet draped over it.

A scream was heard in the castle Sesshomaru recognized it and rushed toward it, once he found the room where Rin was screaming his jaw dropped open as did Inuyasha's, Miroku's and Sango's. "Jaken what did you do to her?" Sesshomaru questioned staring at a grown up Rin.

Rin stared at herself in the mirror, "Jaken…. Change me back! Ahhh I can't believe this how could you?" Rin shouted. "Rin how old are you?" Sesshomaru asked now drooling at her very tight kimono. "Jaken how did you make me?" Rin cried out staring at a small vile lying on Sesshomaru's desk.

"Don't ask me! Sesshomaru made it!" Jaken shouted pointing to Sesshomaru. "What I was bored and I thought I hid it! I wasn't planning on using it! And what were you doing snooping in my drawers anyway?" Sesshomaru commanded. "I was doing the paper work you asked me to and I was looking for a particular file and you said it was in this drawer!" Jaken explained pointing the drawer where he had found the potion.

"Not that one!" Sesshomaru stated. "This one." He said pointing to the drawer that was one above the potion.

Jaken smiled and asked, "So how do we change her back to her normal age and does that stuff wear off?" "No it doesn't wear off and I don't how to make an antidote I told you I was bored!" Sesshomaru shouted. "I hate to interrupt but where's Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thanks Sango for letting me borrow some of your clothes." Rin said as she and Sango returned.

"Lord Sesshomaru may Rin ask why your drooling?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru wiped his mouth and mumbled something about food and then walked down the hallway.

"So you don't know how old you are?" Miroku asked. Rin walked over to the vile and read the label according to this she was sixteen years old. Shippo bounded into the room he was normal age, either Rin had been dared to take it or she was curious either was Rin was sixteen and Shippo was still seven.

Kagome removed the sheet and studied the trunk again to make sure it was the right one. She removed the key from her neck and stuck into the padlock, she turned the key and the trunk opened up to reveal all its contents. Papers, letters, jewels were in the trunk… Kagome sighed maybe this was the wrong one she looked for the key but it was gone!

Ria had never told her she got one chance at this! She dug around until something sharp pricked her finger she pulled it out to see that it was a……. (Thought I'd tell you? Whatever you'll have to guess!)

Sesshomaru was outside pacing the garden he made the potion out of boredom and now Rin had taken it and now she was sixteen! This was not good!

**Author's note: Ok i will not update until i get 7 reveiws! hahahaha and by this time i'll try to at least have that chapter compelted but your reveiws keep me going so 7 reveiws and the next chapter will be up! Ok so let's just recap here! Rin's sixteen wow (i was bored and i thought it'd be funny and it was!) Sesshomaru made the potion cuz he was bored wow ummm shocker there! not really. and Kagome has just found Meazo's secret but what is it? Hmmmm here's a hint: it's sharp, pointy, deadly, and very, very dangerous so guess! i wanna know what you think it is now i'm off to play Guitar Heros II! bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Another fightVoting!

**author's note: Hey sorry! sorry! look ok some things have been happening one: I can only get on the computer now Monday's, Wedesndays (Sp? dont care anyway), Fridays, and 2 1/2 to 3 hours on Sundays! And then i have school i'm 10th grade now so i have A LOT OF HOMEWORK! so dont expect me to update like every week it may take longer depends on what day it is and how much homework i have so sorry for such a short chapter but be glad for what ya got ok well bye! also please send me more ideas i have so much going on that i have writers block please help! **

**Chapter 11: Another Fight/Voting! **

"What… the… heck… is… that?" Koga asked between bits of laughter. Kagome looked at it wide eyed she had no idea what it was or how it was supposed to help! But this book about vampires should tell her right?  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted rushing towards the garden. "Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked trying hard not to look at her. "Why did you just leave all of a sudden?" Rin asked with confusion. Sesshomaru began to walk off but Rin grabbed his hand and turned back to face her. Only Rin could do that and get away with it, but still she had never done it before.

"Lord Sesshomaru please tell me what's wrong… please." Rin pleaded giving him the puppy dog look something he couldn't resist.

"Look at you Rin your eighteen… ready to be courted and find a husband." Sesshomaru said sadly. "What? No… No! I'm not leaving here!" Rin shouted throwing herself into Sesshomaru's arms. (A/N: Evident pairing here SesshomaruxRin) "But Rin…" Sesshomaru started.

By now everyone was using the mirror so they could hear what was being said and done.

"Lord Sesshomaru you gave me a choice I could either stay with you or go live with humans… I made that choice when I was little I'm staying with you!" Rin shouted. "But Rin…" Sesshomaru started again. "No buts! I'm staying and that's final!" Rin stated.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm positive." Rin replied hugging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru returned the hug; he pulled her back a little and leaned in to kiss her. (A/N: On the count of three 1…2…3… Awwwww! Hey you now you want to say it!)

"That's so sweet." Sango said resting her head on Miroku's shoulder, (Not the shattered one) Miroku kissed the top of Sango's head. _'I miss you Kagome… I hope your ok… please come back safe.' _Inuyasha thought with a sigh.

"Koga! Don't you dare!" Kagome shouted slapping Koga for saying she was his woman yet again. Koga grumbled about something and then got up and walked off.

"Hey we got company come on we need to go." Koga said as a bunch of demons began to approach the hut. Kagome grabbed the book titled, _'Vampires and their history.' _She picked up the wooden stake and stuffed it in an old bag she found, she got on Koga's back and he started off back toward Sesshomaru's castle.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as a whirlwind approached them. The whirlwind stopped to reveal Kagome on Koga's back; she jumped off and rushed toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha spun her around he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted running through the garden. Kagome's eyes grew wide she hadn't been gone that long had she?

"Oh yeah while you were gone Rin accidentally took a potion Sesshomaru made out of boredom and now she's eighteen." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head.

"You smell that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, why him why here and why now?! Rezuka appeared out of the shadows holding a piece of paper that seemed to be torn out of a book. (Can you guess which one?) "Hey! That's the same piece of paper me and Lady Kaede found." Shippo whispered to Sango.

"I thought we killed you." Inuyasha stated stepping in front of Kagome. "Huh? You did? Oh yeah you tried but it didn't work didn't I tell you I'm already dead!" Rezuka laughed.

_'I don't like where this is going…' _Sango thought grabbing Miroku's hand and squeezing it. Miroku turned to look at Sango fear written all over her face. "Don't worry." Miroku reassured her. _'Don't worry?! There's a dead guy here who's going to kill us all and he says not to worry? Oh well this is Miroku… I love him so much.' _Sango thought smiling a weak smile.

Rezuka grabbed the hilt of his sword, which was way back at the castle so basically he was grabbing thin air.

**Back at the castle! **

"Wonder when he's figure out he left his sword back here _again_!" Meazo stated dryly.

**Back to wherever the heck everyone else is! **

"Ha! Forgot your sword huh?" Inuyasha asked as he reached for an empty sheath. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a sword." Rezuka replied. "Here honey." Kagome said handing Inuyasha his sword.

Inuyasha turned beet red before grumbling about something. Rezuka smiled and snapped his fingers ice formed at the tip of his fingers he formed it into an ice sword. He began to charge at the nearest target, which was Inuyasha; Inuyasha jumped out of the way and touched the ground barley before springing back into action. "Doesn't he realize he can't kill him? He'll just keep coming back!" Shippo stated.

"Apparently not." Miroku replied.

**Author's note: Hey its me again ok this is also going to be a voting chapter! I want to know if you want Rezuka to turn good **

**A. Yes **

**B. No **

**2. Sango's baby should be...**

**A. Girl **

**B. Boy **

**C. Twins (which one boy, girl? Girl, girl? or Boy, boy?) **

**3. Kagome's baby should be... **

**A. Girl **

**B. Boy **

**C. Twins (which one boy, girl? Girl, girl? or Boy, boy?) **

**Include that in a reveiw and let me know what ya think so far oh and lable the answers you give me 1,2, and 3 so i know which ones your answering! That'll make my life a whole lot eaiser! and also please send some ideas ok well gotta run love you guys bye! **


	13. Chapter 13: New arrival

**Author's note: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was grounded 4 a month make a long story short always tell your mom when your failing english II! ok N-E-way i just got the computer back and my schedule (Sp?) Is still up. Monday, Wed, Fri, And some hours on Sunday are the days i'm allowed on so if you have any questions let me know and no i will not tell anyone the story of why i was grounded which you probably dont care! But sorry for such a short chapter but being grounded for a month means you _FORGET _a lot of stuff! So ideas are definatly needed if you want the story 2 continue and... also Rezuka is going to be good! so keep votin 4 Kagome and Sango what you want the babies 2 b alright i leave you there 2 read good bye! **

**Chapter 12: New Arrival**

"Do you think you can get to him in time?" Ria asked floating behind a girl. "I don't know but I have to try." She said running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Kari how far away his he?" Ria asked. Kari had dirty blonde hair, and blue green eyes, she had rosy cheeks, fangs, claws, a top her head lay two blonde dog-ears. (A/N: I had all this typed up then I turned the disk in to my teacher cuz it had my write around on it so yeah I don't remember who I was describing but I do know it was one of the people who is reading this sorry!) Kari stopped sniffed the air, and started back off.

About twenty minutes into the run she heard noises that sounded like metal on metal, she grinned she knew Rezuka couldn't resist a fight! Kari relaxed and strolled up to him when she got to him she took a big stick and hit him over the head with it and began to yell at him. "REZUKA YOU MORON HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THE FOREST AND SAY YOUR COMING RIGHT BACK! WHAT HAPPENED YOU BAKA?! OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU HAD TO GO PLAY HERO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED LIKE A BAKA! AND YOU EVEN GOT POOR RIA KILLED IF YOU WEREN'T MY DEAD BROTHER I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!" Kari screamed hitting him with the stick again.

Inuyasha began to burst into an uncontrollable laughter along with Miroku, and Shippo.

"Look I wasn't playing hero I was trying to save you." Rezuka answered rubbing his sore head. "By getting yourself and Ria killed?" Kari asked a little calmer now. "I wasn't trying to ok!" Rezuka snapped.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kari said. "And?" Rezuka started. "And what? I already said I was sorry for yelling at you!" Kari stated. "You hit me with a huge stick." Rezuka replied pointing to the ever-growing bump. "Oh I'm not sorry about that you should have thought about that before you got yourself killed." Kari responded hands on hips.

**Author's note: very interesting cliff hanger i know lol! anyway please i need ideas or this story aint gettin no where and i bid you adue! or however you spell that word!**


	14. Chapter 14: Authoress note!

**Author's note: i'm very sorry i haven't written in a while but i really need some ideas if you want me to continue thank you and have a good day! right now i'm in school hahaha! love ya bye!**

Moonsky!


End file.
